1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric reader adapted for recording an original such as document, a representative application form of which is a copier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document-making occupies a major part of office work. At present it is highly desired to rationalize the work of making documents and to save man power required for the work. The main solutions to this problem proposed by the prior art are to utilize typewriter, copying machine, facsimile or the like. However, the work which can be done by using such office machines is limited. The results obtained are not satisfactory.
With the tendency toward an information-oriented society, the work of collecting and keeping information is rising in importance in many businesses. Examples of such office work are to extract a desired portion from a book or data document and make up a summary of it or to pick up some key words and file them in a card. Although these kinds of work are now very important, we have not had yet any simple means for doing such work easily. The method that we can use is, for example, to make a copy of a page or pages containing the desired data or article, cut out the desired portion from the copy and paste it on a filing paper or card. Of course, this is very time-and labour-consuming. In addition, waste of copying paper is not small. Although a typewriter is available for this purpose, it is not easy for common office workers to master the machine.